Problem: Solve for $k$. $ \dfrac{11}{8} = \dfrac{k}{4} $ $k =$
Multiply both sides by ${4}$. $ {4} \times \dfrac{11}{8} = \dfrac{k}{4} \times {4} $ $ \dfrac{{4} \times 11}{8} = k $ $k = \dfrac{44}{8}$